


To Be Close

by Corvus_Aconitum



Series: A Pack Of... [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Caring Sean, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nick Whump, Nick has a big heart, Pack Dynamics, Protective Everyone, caring Monroe, pack protects one another, so much love and care for everyone, they are a happy threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: Nick, Sean and Monroe are in a happy relationship. They are a close-knit, loving pack, each contributing in their own way. When Nick gets injured while helping a teenage wesen, Sean and Monroe know that their Grimm does not only need patching up but their closeness and comfort as well. And this is what they do. This is what a pack does.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Monroe, Nick Burkhardt/Monroe/Sean Renard, Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Series: A Pack Of... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/712197
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	To Be Close

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I last posted a story for these series but here you go, another part of "A Pack Of...".  
> It's set before "A Whole New World" and after the first few stories (Seeing that they are already in a threesome relationship in this, you might have already guessed.).  
> Enjoy lots of fluff and care and emotional comfort.

Mate Care:

Sean looks up from his book when he hears one of his mates enter. It's Nick. 

Something is off. It's about the way he's moving and it puts him on instant alert. Nick is a Grimm, a predator. The only time he comes trudging in like this is after he's played basketball with Hank and the others for hours on end... or if he's injured in some way. One look at him when he finally appears in the living room tells Sean that they are facing the second option. Normally (and if not half asleep) Nick is all stealth and natural grace, Grimm powers further honed through years of training as a Police Detective. Not so tonight. He is pale, his gait almost unsteady and a dark bruise on his left cheekbone hints at more injuries. It isn't the worst. Or rather, it isn't all. It's that defeated look about his boy, not fitting his usually energetic persona at all, which almost worries Sean the most. 

Earlier today Nick has gone out to talk some sense into a man hellbent on having his son follow violent wesen traditions regardless of the young man's own wishes. Seems that things haven't gone according to plan.

The zauberbiest is up from the couch and by his side in a few long strides, touching his shoulder to halt his limping track through the room. Nick starts badly, wincing just as bad when it jarrs the myriad of different injuries. He hasn't even heard him approach and that's to say something given his enhanced hearing.

"Hey, love. Things didn't go well, I take it?" He keeps his tone a low murmur and his hand slips to the back of Nick's neck automatically. His Grimm leans into the touch.

"Hey, Sean. Uuh, sorry... for being so jumpy just now. No, it didn't." His tone is tinged by sadness and frustration. 

"It's alright. I worry more about what has happened to make you so jumpy. That, and you do look rather bashed up. You haven't run into that lowen granny and her handbag again, have you?" Sean's smirk is only a shadow of his usual one and cannot hide deep concern. 

"Haha, oh, funny one. And is anyone ever going to let me live that down?" Nick mumbles but there's a small smile ghosting over his lips. He gets a kiss in apology and a one armed hug so gentle one would scarcely think the 6'4" zauberbiest capable of it. 

"What happened?"

Saying this Sean leads him over to the couch, taking some of his weight when the limp becomes more pronounced. Nick sighs, shoulders sagging, and one look into his deep gray eyes answers any questions about his emotional state.

"I've talked to Sanders. He wasn't amused. Got violent very quickly... and I couldn't very well trash him like he deserved when his son has asked me to talk his father out of hurting people for no other reason than the old ways."

Sean has gently but firmly presses him down to sit on the couch and as Nick lets himself be manhandled, he huffs a humorless laugh. "Rings a bell, doesn't it?... The part about the violent ancestors", he utters when looking up. 

"Story of your adult life, it seems. But seeing how well you've turned out despite your heritage, it's really no wonder that the kid has asked for your help. You _have_ earned a more positive reputation among the Wesen Community of Portland." 

A tender, rarely seen smile appears as Sean lets his thumb run lightly over the nasty bruise on Nick's cheek. 

"Hmpf. Some... ouch... help I've been."

Sean crouches down in front of him so that he's on eye level, going so far to take his chin gently and tip it up for their eyes to meet fully.

"If you ask me, getting beaten up for the sake of someone else is all dedication one can expect. Now, let me take a look at the rest of you."

The words are rich with fond affection while leaving no room for refusal. 

_What a threesome: My reckless, kind hearted Grimm, my gruff yet gentle wolf and me, an exiled, cynical Prince, who gets turned into a sentimental fool on regular basis by the other two thirds of our trio. Really, some day they will be the death of me._

"And while we're talking about damage control: Do we need to get the young man out of his home situation?"

Relieving his mate of most of his clothes goes without saying. They don't even need conscious thought or communication to get through the motions.

"No. He... _fuck_ …."

Nick winces heavily.

"After he saw me getting at the wrong end of his father's fists… and still not fighting back as much as I could have… I'm not masochistic, just so you know…."

A half-hearted glare. Maybe Sean _has_ looked a bit skeptical.

"I wanted to see, if he would stop on his own. I wanted for the boy, Marty Sanders, that his father saw sense. He didn't…. At that point his son shouted at him, if a Grimm could do it, then why couldn't they?" 

Nick has to pause to catch his breath. He grimaces. 

_Huh, perks of getting beaten up._

"I managed to get the drop on Sanders… an' we left. The boy and I…. He broke off all ties to his only family. Just like that. I... I'm not sure I like the outcome much. He's with a friend now."

Sean cards his fingers through Nick’s wild hair with an implicitness as if there never has been a time, where he's been distant and cold. How much their little pack has changed him. The gesture is soothing and showing empathy not many would have attributed to him. Nick knows better. He closes his eyes, instinctively tilting his head to listen when he knows Sean will speak up:

"It's not always easy to turn one's back on the violent ways of their family, you and I both know that. That the young man managed and went through with it regardless of the consequences, speaks for him. He is strong and knowing you, you will help him where you can. Monroe as well, most likely, now that I think about it. To me that sounds like a good outcome."

Nick understands Sean's reasoning but as someone mourning lost family half his life, he still takes it much harder than his independent zauberbiest mate.

All the while his mate checks him over, finding a large number of bruises as well as some full-fledged contusions, though thankfully no broken bones and the like. A sprained ankle completes the motley of ailments, so he fetches ice and towels to put on the worst of them.

"Alright, mon gamin, come on. We'll get you settled in no time. I'm not as versed in healing as Monroe, so we'll wait for his arrival and put these on your cheek, your side and around your ankle."

"Okay. Sounds brilliant. Will you an' our mother-hen wolf gimme a cuddle later?"

Nick is quickly nearing the end of his very long rope. His speech is fast becoming washed out and the mere plea for comfort - so openly at that - speaks volumes all on its own. Sean places a light kiss on his boy's forehead before he slips onto the couch beside him and manhandles him to rest against his chest, aligning their bodies with gentle efficiency.

"I'll lie with you now - even cuddling all you like - and later we'll curl up together with Monroe, so that you can rest."

"Hmmm."

The battered Grimm closes his eyes, moving to snuggle up close along the line of Sean's powerful body, allowing himself to wince and groan lowly because with his 'biest he feels safe enough to let it out. 

"Alright, nearly there, mon gamin."

With his ankle and side already covered by an ice packed towel it leaves Sean to press the third one to Nick's face and start stroking his hair and neck in a soothing caress.

For a while the sound of their breathing - Nick's sometimes hitched when one or the other spike of pain lances through him - is the only noise in the room; the slow carding of Sean's fingers through Nick's hair the only movement. That is until his fingertips encounter something wet. Upon closer inspection it turns out to be blood from some wound on the back of Nick's head, which has escaped Sean's notice so far. Thankfully it's only a thin smear and right on cue his incorrigible Grimm mumbles: "That's nothing, really. Not as bad as it looks." 

Sean shakes his head in a mix of fondness and exasperation.

"Why don't you tilt your head forward and let me be the judge of that, hmm?" 

Nick complies without protest for once, knowing that resistance is futile with his hardass (translating to mother-henning) Captain and simply glad for the comfort and care. The spot is examined closely, carefully dabbed at with a hanky and pronounced 'not life threatening'. 

"I'll keep an eye on that but it's almost stopped bleeding so you might live after all. Now settle back down. That's my good Grimm. Just rest until Monroe comes home and we can both take care of you."

"Kay."

It's a gravelly whisper, making the normally impassive zauberbiest's heart swell with love and a surge of protective anger at that narrow minded jerk of a father.

>>>

"When did Monroe say he wan'ed to be home?" 

The question comes out casual enough, but Sean knows better. He knows his Grimm. Given his past this case has hit him harder than usual. Nick needs their closeness right now. He needs his pack, all three of them. 

"Curb your impatience, mon gamin. He'll be here soon enough."

It sounds like rebuffal. It's reassurance and they both know it. 

>>>

Monroe comes home as quickly as possible. Sean has called him earlier and informed him of the situation. To say that he's frantic is a slight understatement. 

As soon as he's out of the car, he smells Nick’s blood, his distress. Sean's worry, the passive aggressive scent their zauberbiest is giving off to scare away any dangerous being. His wolf responds at once. Eyes glow scarlet, a growl seeks its way out. He represses it, grapples for his human half. His mates need him now, the sentient him, not the wild blutbad. 

It's not difficult to find the other two thirds of his pack. Seeing Sean rest on the couch with their Grimm assuages the first few dozen of his worries. Their Prince is not one to lie idle while his mate is dying. He rushes over to them, unable keep his urgency hidden no matter what evidence lies before him. A kiss is pressed to Sean's temple even as the man turns toward him. 

"Hey, Sean. I came as quickly as possible but, wheew, that customer. I couldn't get him to stop blabbering on about his clock. Couldn't very well bite his head off either. Although I was this close to doing just that. Only it wouldn't have agreed with the wieder lifestyle. Pity. Would have been good for our Nick on the other hand. Arrgh, what a dilemma. Anyway, I came as quickly as hu...."

"Monroe."

Gentle admonishment, a rueful, almost shy sideways glance from the clock maker, the well of words effectively silenced as only Sean knows how to do.

"It's okay. He's not in grave danger."

"Whew, that's good then. So how _exactly_ is he? Sleeping? Knocked out?" 

The smallest of smiles from the half-zauberbiest. 

"Bashed up quite a bit but generally just resting. Why don't you see for yourself. I know your inner wolf is dying to do so."

In face of that keen, knowing gaze Monroe gives a one shouldered shrug as if to say 'Quite right!' and gets a fond smirk in return. Sean has gotten to know them very well and the blutbad loves it when their Prince is perceptive like that. It shows a kind of attentiveness to their needs that Monroe's hasn't ever received before meeting Nick or Sean. He takes a moment to appreciate just that, before he focuses his attention solely on their battered Grimm. He's lying on the couch, aligned with Sean's long, muscular body and his head turned as if to hide against his mate's chest. Worry churns in Monroe's gut at the sight of all those bruises. The bruises he can see, anyway. Nick has not acknowledged him so far, which isn't like his Grimmlet brat at all. He can smell his recognition, though. Nick is aware of him and lying there like this, it means one thing only:

His mate is giving him access. It's a silent invitation to make sure he's okay. To take care. Sean has known and has already given his own consent. It's how they work. They work just fine. 

Reassured like that, instincts will out. Taking over quickly now. He doesn't try to curb them. Leaning down Monroe pushes his nose into the soft raven locks right behind Nick's ear and inhales deeply. An avalanche of different smells, all components adding up to one message: Pain, blood, sorrow. Not the smell of death, thank God.

"Hey, hey, I smell a whole lot of hurting, downtrodden mate here!"

It's more a concerned croon than an exclamation.

"Maybe tha' is cos there _is_ a whole lot of hurtin', downtrodden mate...."

This is mumbled into the folds of their 'biest's shirt by Nick and tinged with so much honest to God sadness that Monroe yearns to cradle him to his chest and protect him from all evil in the world. Cliché, maybe, but true nonetheless.

... And mirrored in their Prince's eyes as well. Instinctively Monroe takes up the motion that Sean has abandoned upon his arrival: He buries his fingers into Nick's unruly mob of hair, massaging his scalp and eliciting some appreciative counter-rubbing. 

"More down than hurt ac'ually." This one comes out clearer as Nick has turned his head up. A derisive snort from Sean, speaking volumes about his opinion on Nick's assessment and Monroe has to agree. Looking at him, _smelling_ him.... It ignores their Grimm's attempts to play things down and tells quite a different story about his state of health. He exchanges a quick glance with Sean, both clearly thinking the same.

"Hmm. We'll see about that. Will you tell me what happened? Last time I checked you wanted to _talk_ to some dude, not get yourself mangled."

"One followed the other. Can... can I tell you later? Told Sean already.... Now.... not now. Please?"

Monroe knows what Nick is really saying: 'Ask Sean for details.'

Oh well, he's more at ease knowing their Grimm to be resting than talking, anyway, so, yeah, why not ask their 'biest later? The only thing important right now is to nurse Nick back to health. 

"Alright. Just remember, the three of us have a deal: We let you go about Grimm business, even alone, if need be, you keep us in the loop."

Nick only gives a soft murmur in response while another significant look is exchanged between the two mates of Portland's local Grimm. Nick is clearly at his rope's end - emotionally and bodily - so this is a lecture they will repeat once he is more alert.

"And now I'm taking a look at you - and before you say it, I'm aware Sean will already have done that - but you will be a good boy nonetheless and not try to play things down."

"Yessir.... An' goo' boy sounds like 'm a dog…. Not funny."

His speech is more slurred than anything but Monroe has learned to be happy with the little things where his mate in injured state is concerned. 

"Huh, I'll remind you of that the next time you make jokes about me fetching sticks and the like." 

Under the zauberbiest's intent and approving watch he looks their Grimm over practically from head to toe. Instinct takes over again, lines between man and wolf blur as he nuzzles and sniffs, touches and prods. It is a very intimate and thorough way to take stock Nick's injuries and it quickly becomes visible what this is doing for him emotionally. It's of no matter that sometimes Monroe's prodding is a little painful, it is this kind of care and attention that has Nick sprawling almost boneless against Sean. 

Eyes heavy lidded, almost closed, posture open and meant to grant access. 

>>>

A warm nose pushed against the column of his throat, taking in his scent. Capable hands, stroking and massaging as much as they poke. Gentle nosing, rubbing, generally manhandling their Grimm as needed. Sean does his part in caring as well, even while bowing his proud head to Monroe's greater experience with treating injuries of various kind. Low whispers, reassuring, praising, simply telling him that he's doing well.

"God, did I... snuffle him to sleep?"

"Nah, his breath still hitches from time to time when you come across a particularly deep bruise." A quiet chuckle that is purely Sean. 

This little exchange is perceived largely on the sidelines but at least it rouses him a bit.

A final decisive nod from Monroe - seen through eyes opened to mere slits - and a whole lot of silent communication between wolf and 'biest. Then another encouraging whisper. Sean's lips ghosting over Nick's earshell as he tells him that now it's time for bed and for actually treating his injuries.

Nick emits a low sigh, not put upon but rather content to let them do with him as they please. They help him sit up and then stand, take their pliant Grimm into their middle and lead him to the master bedroom upstairs.

Monroe gets out jars of salves and whatever else needed while Sean helps Nick settle down on their large bed. When he doesn't move away at once, Nick cuddles right back up against his big man. The Royal takes it with an indulgent huff. Really, where Nick or Monroe and cuddling are concerned, he is a total goner and nothing of his normally stern demeanor or inherent distance in sight.

He watches like a hawk while their wolf applies salves and bandages where needed. It's not suspicion having him on alert, however, it is waiting for his cue to shift their mate or generally be of assistance. Nick for his part may have given them complete control but he isn't out just yet. He doesn't allow himself to fall asleep, not before he's sure of his two mates curled up around him. 

He has mentioned it before: Nick needs them tonight and his plea hasn't been an empty one either. 

>>>

They have done all they can for now and Nick is resting easier, so they must have done something right. Soon Monroe will join them in bed for some much needed pack comfort…. 

"Where's Monroe?", Nick asks, speech muffled by his attempt at using Sean as something to bury into.

"Going by the smell he's brewing something herbal."

"Nooo! Uhm, I'll just preten'to be asleep, 'kay?"

"I don't think there's much chance to fool him but I won't tell on you."

Busily pretending to be asleep, Nick pats Sean's thigh, mumbling: "Bes' mate ever."

The zauberbiest exchanges a small smile with Monroe, who's been standing in the doorframe for some moments now, holding a mug and raising his eyebrow at their oh so asleep Grimmlet brat.

Sean gives a little shrug as if to say 'Indulge him this once.' to which their blutbad does the epic silent eyeroll before taking the mug from hell away.

...

"Did it work?"

A barely understandable mumble. Oh yes, their boy is nearly there. With a chuckle and gently stroking through Nick's hair he says:

"It did, have no worries. Why don't you go to sleep now?"

And he does. With Monroe, Sean and Nick all tangled together in bed, he's finally able to let go. Nick is tough and intelligent, is always in it with his heart. This is good but sometimes, like today, it trips him up even while he helps others. He's hurting for that Marty boy and without really realizing it, he's hurting for the family that was ripped away from him so many years ago. His pack knows. They protect and comfort him each in their own way. 

"That's becoming a nice tradition, this cuddling at the end", Monroe whispers while plastered to Nick's side and idly stroking his 'biestly Prince's chest. 

Sean looks a cross of agreeing and bemused. "If it didn't always start with one of us getting hurt, I would concur."

Monroe shakes his head with a huff, all the while continuing to pet the powerful man, who enjoys this simple show of affection much more than he would ever admit. 

"Ever the pessimist, Mister."

"You _both_ are. You're jus' lucky you've got me, sunny disposition an' all." 

It's Nick piping up from where he is huddled and hugged between them. His words are gravelly with sleep. Monroe and Sean exchange a fond, borderline exasperated glance, then:

"Sunny disposition with an uncanny liking for reckless behavior…."

"...And stubbornness enough for two."

"Goo' that I 'ave two mates 'en."

"You sound one step away from passing out from tiredness. Why don't you go to sleep,Grimmlet? And, yes, I am aware that Sean has already asked as well. Now be good and actually _do_ what we tell you. I luv you two. And now lights out and bedtime for everyone."

"Tell me the day you ever think that's going to work on two grown men", Sean snipes before - totally belying his assertion - he reaches over to put out the light of the bedside lamp. A smug huff from Monroe, a glare from Sean, then a final glance between blutbad and zauberbiest saying clearly: 'Oh, yes, we are lucky to have him, indeed.'

With a huff Nick cuddles closer and is hugged tighter by both men in return. 

>>>

The morning after Nick is almost himself again. Over breakfast they make plans for helping Marty and that evening when both Sean and Nick are home from work, they settle down on the sofa together and just talk. They share childhood memories they haven't told the others about yet. 

Sean renarrates meeting Henrietta the hexenbiest for the first time when coming to Portland as a boy of almost 15. The terrifying, intelligent, _funny_ Henrietta. Taking a boy's mistrust in the world away in a few words while also impressing that mistrust and trust are two sides of a coin and that only by flipping that coin from time to time, he will survive in this world. Sean has asked his mother about it later. She has smiled, ruffled his hair in a way he only allows her to do and said that he will understand some day. He does now. Thinking about his own murderous family and his chosen pack in contrast, he does understand completely. 

Monroe speaks of pranking their neighbor together with Hap and Angelina. It have been happy times, mischievous times but also when he has still embraced all sides of his wolf. The good and the bad. 

With Nick and Sean he can do that, too, only in a less destructive way. Without hurting anyone. 

Nick talks about his aunt. He rarely does, knowing of everyone's difficult history with the ruthless Grimm. The terror going by the name of Marie Kessler. It's been different for him and today is the day to talk about it:

"Marty could crash with a friend. A friend who doesn't like violence either…. I could crash with my aunt when… you know. She was pretty decent. As an aunt, not as a Grimm. But she never made me do it. The bad Grimm stuff…. She was brilliant… like a second mum. She saved me when I was lost. She loved me. Never was the cuddly type but she was always there when I needed her. Even read and sang to me when I was ill…. And she thought up stories just for me… when I couldn't sleep. She was a librarian. Figures."

There's a quiet smile on his lips, his eyes as far away as his mates are near him. He looks up at both of them now, gaze clearing and returning to the here and now. There's love and trust shining in his eyes, never squashed by what life has dished out in all those years. He has his beloved mates. Each of them has overcome difficulties and changed for the other two thirds of their pack. Changed for the better. 

"Thanks for being there for me…. Thanks… for being who you are."

He kisses each of them in turn. They don't say a word, don't need to. Feelings are expressed in gentle kisses, bumping noses, affectionate looks exchanged. This is very private, only revealed when they are away from prying eyes. 

They are a pack. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was it. What do you think?  
> Our boys have it hard for each other and to function as a pack each of them has changed and grown in their own way. ;)


End file.
